spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
May Parker
: Looking for another article with the same name? Check out the May Parker disambiguation page. May Parker is the loving aunt of Peter Parker and the widowed wife of Ben Parker. History Early life May along with Ben Parker raised Peter Parker after his parents [1][2] died. Later, when Peter first got his powers May lost Ben to a gunman that Peter as Spider-Man tracked down and turned over to the police. May then became very over protective of Peter and was unaware of his life as Spider-Man. Later life Setting Peter up with a blind date Sometime later May attempted to set Peter up on a blind date with Mary Jane Watson. However, Peter kept making excuses to avoid going on the date. That ws until May forced Peter to go. Peter was still against the date until he met Mary Jane and saw how beautiful she was. Thoughts on Spider-Man Despite her love for Peter, May strongly disliked Spider-Man. However, her dislike mainly steamed from her own fear of real spiders. Coma When Kingpin learned from Hobgoblin that he was sent by Norman Osborn to assassinate him Kingpin hired Hobgoblin to abduct Harry Osborn as revenge. Sometime later May went to visit Peter at his new apartment where he was rooming with Harry. The night before Harry and Peter threw a house warming party and went to bed without cleaning up the apartment. The next morning May came to visit Peter at the apartment and saw the mess from their party. Just then the Hobgoblin attacked the apartment and kidnappped Harry. As Peter looked around the apartment he saw May lying on the ground. May was then taken to the hospital where the doctor revealed that the shock of what she went through sent her into a coma. After Spider-Man defeated Hobgoblin he returned to the hospital and May awoke from her coma. However, May revealed that it was the shock of seeing his dirty apartment that sent her into the coma and not the Hobgoblin. May then told Peter that she thought he was not ready to live on his own and Peter moved back in with her. Kidnapped by the Insidious Six When Doctor Octopus learned that May was Peter's aunt he went to the Parker house and told May that he was a doctor and that Peter passed out in front of his clinic. May was extremely worried for Peter and decided to go with him. Unknown to May, Doctor Octopus was really an enemy of Spider-Man and a member of the newly founded Insidious Six. Hours later Peter returned home and found a note left by Doctor Octopus saying that if he wanted his aunt back he would tell Spider-Man to meet them. At that time Peter had lost his spider powers but decided to go anyway to save his aunt. As Spider-Man arrived he fought the Insidious Six but was captured because his powers were gone. Doctor Octopus then deduced that Peter could not find the real Spider-Man so instead he put on a Spider-Man costume to try and get May back. May was totally unaware that she was being held hostage and the Insidious Six let her go after Peter agreed to help them trap Spider-Man. Kidnapped by Morbius When Morbius decided to turn everyone in New York City into vampires he stole the Neogenic Recombinator from Empire State University. However, Morbius needed some of Peter Parker's Neogenic blood to accomplish this. Morbius went to Peter's house and confronted him and ordered him to give him his Neogenic blood. Peter told Morbius that the blood was in the van parked outside his house. As Morbius opens the doors to the van he saw Blade and Terri Lee waiting for him. Blade then activated a device that placed an electric field around Morbius. From inside her house May heard loud noises coming from outside. When May went outside to see what was making the noise Peter told May to bet back inside. However, the device malfunctioned and freed Morbius. Morbius then flew over to May and grabbed her and flew into the air. May was terrified by the sight of Morbius and fainted when Morbius growled at her. Morbius then told Peter that if he wanted May returned he would give him a sample of Neogenic blood. Morbius then flew away with May in his arms. When Morbius returned to his hideout in an abandoned cargo ship he placed May (who was still unconscious) on a matress that was lying on the floor and said that she was lucky that he had already fed on blood that night. When Spider-Man, Blade, and Terri Lee arrived to stop Morbius the three of them burst into the cargo ship. However, some debris fell and hit the Neogenic Recombinator causing it to turn on. Morbius then hit Blade causing him to bump into the Neogenic Recombinator. The Neogenic Recombinator then changed direction and the beam started moving toward May. However, Spider-Man saved May before the beam from the Recombinator could hit her and turn her into a vampire. Hospitalized When Peter was framed for treason against the U.S. government he was broke out of prison by Richard Fisk to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that he was guilty. Soon after this May became ill and was rushed to the hospital. Peter learned of this and was able to sneak into the hospital to see her. Peter told May that his attorney, Matt Murdock, had evidence that could clear his name. May then told Peter that she always knew he was innocent. Eventually Peter's was cleared of all charges and Richard Fisk, Susan Choi, and Chameleon were arrested for selling classified information. Around this time May recovered from her illness. Tombstone When the Daily Bugle got incriminating photos of Alisa Silvermane she hired Tombstone to obtain the photos. Tombstone knew that Peter had the photos and went to the Parker house one night looking for him. However, May was the only one at home. As Tombstone burst through the front door he demanded to know whre Peter was. May was terrified by the sight of Tombstone and attempted to call the police. However, Tombstone ripped the telephone out of the wall. As Tombstone tore apart the house looking for those photos May called the police from another phone. Tombstone got angry and grabbed the phone from May. Tombstone nearly harmed May. However, Tombstone spotted the photos of Alisa Silvermane and took them and left the house leaving May unharmed. Appearances *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous (Mentioned only) *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Mutant Agenda *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Ravages of Time (Mentioned only) *The Final Nightmare *Doctor Strange *Make a Wish *Enter the Green Goblin (Mentioned only) *Framed *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer *Tombstone *Carnage *Turning Point Trivia *John Semper Jr. felt that most of the women in the Spider-Man comics were two-dimensional and that there were not many strong women in Spider-Man lore until the 1980s. Because of this Semper gave Mary Jane, Aunt May, and Felicia Hardy more personality and made them stronger and independent. *Aunt May was originally going to have a cat named Warren but this idea was scraped before the Spider-Man: The Animated Series started production. *This is the first version of Aunt May to have blonde colored hair instead of the white or gray colored hair that most versions of Aunt May have. *In the early issues of Spider-Man Adventures, Aunt May had a design closer to how she appeared in the comics taking place in Earth-616. However, in later issues Aunt May was redesigned to look closer to how she did in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters